bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chath
Chath, is a comic maker and member of BZPower Forums. He was inspired by many comic makers, such as Gavla, Nuparurocks, and Dark709. His original topic was deleted in the Great Dataclysm. BZP Info Chath enjoys reading the Artwork forums. He is fond of the Xanis and the Chimoru kits. He isn't very big on many others. He has some great friendships with a few people on the site, namely DW (The Open Door), DJ N00bslayer, and Vahi. In-Comics In his comics, he has a girlfriend named Angie, and they have a kid together, using Gavla's Sy-Berry. He is usually happier in the comics than in real life, but is usually calm and collected. His only non-PGS friends are Sam and Cahk, but enjoys his PGS's company. Comic Series Chath's Comics For the Full Article, See Chath's Comics: Looking at the Sky His main comic series, as of late, is called Chath's Comics: Looking at the Sky. He got that name from a song called Mr. Blue Sky. He also believes everyone should lay in the grass and look at the clouds floaingt by occasionally. He spent a year planning this topic, planning, writing, spriting, and even downloading programs. His computer crashed, and he lost all of it. He then started his comics on fresher material. More of a story than a comedy, though it can be funny. His character list was shortened to five, but then expanded to seven, to incorporate his girlfriend, Angie, and their son, Epsilon. The comics our currently in their 'Fourth Season' as some may say, but he considers it to be a new start, on a new land, in a new studio. He had his previous comic topic, Chath's Studio, which he had requested to be closed for the transition into the Fourth Season. In his first comics, he used Chimoru Omega. For a new comic maker, they weren't terrible. There was a scandal in which Mahn, one of Chath's characters, had a very similar look to Hero100's from VakamaTK's comics, now known as Tavakai. Discontinued An ending for Chath's first comics, The Final Battle, was supposed to then evolve into the second season, but was cancelled after the first comic. Another series, Epsilon Chath, was supposed to break down Chath's past, and explain many unknown things, such as his hatred for his friends in pain, and why he has a scar, and why he is the only one out of the original cast to remember these things. This was discontinued after the first banner. Major Appearances *Chath's Comics: Looking at the Sky Author *V.3 PGS *Greyscale Co-Author *Timely Insanity PGS *The Adventure Series PGS Trivia *Chath is the only known member to use the species title 'Elite Matoran' *Chath comes from and island called Ran-Nui *He is a lesser known comic maker *He is trying to remake Greyscale, possibly making it larger *Chath knows Gatanui is out to get him *There are many things about Chath's past that are still hidden *Chath is the Eternal Shadow's current vessel; It is unknown what number he is *Chath is in fact not blind in his left eye, the discoloration is caused by Chath sharing his mind with the Shadow *Even though it is unknown, Chath blames himself for his and his friends' loss of their Toa powers *He is also paranoid, mainly that the Being of Shadow will come back to reclaim his 'property' *Even though Chath calls Kylara his sister, they have no actual blood relation. The only known true family member is his son, Epsilon *Chath is extremely protective of his friends, and would do anything to protect them *Chath is quite a huge nerd. He often enjoys pokemon games and Minecraft *Even though Chath supposedly revealed his past, he is still is quite reluctant to talk about it Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:RGB